Dareka ga Suki
by Upan no Kitsune
Summary: Dimana ada asap di situ ada api. Tatapan sengit dan aura mencengkam selalu mereka keluarkan saat bertemu. Darah rival sudah mendarah daging pada mereka. Jangan salahkan, ingat istilah like father like son? Nampak nya itu cocok. "Diam atau ku colok mata kau!"/"Jangan ambil tomat ku!" Sweetdrop. Jadi seperti itu kami dulu? Pantas saja Kaa-san selalu ngomel. Jadi merasa menyesal. RnR


Warning : Typo(s), EYD tidak beraturan, Humor garing, Yaoi, BoysLove, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai, Persembahan untuk para Fujodanshi dan tidak di saran kan untuk membaca bagi para pembenci Yaoi. Membaca ini bisa menyebabkan memasang pokerface dan facepalm selama readers membaca.

.

Rated : T

.

Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship, Family, Little bit of Action

.

Pair : Many Pairing

.

Disclaimer **Naruto** by Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer **Dareka ga Suki** by Upan no Kitsune

.

Happy Reading

Don't like Don't read

.

.

.

 **Enjoy.**

Dimana ada asap di situ ada api. Dimana ada Itachi disitu ada Kyuubi. Sulung Uchiha dan Namikaze tersebut adalah rival. Mereka bersaing dalam segala hal. Tatapan sengit dan aura mencengkam selalu mereka keluarkan saat bertemu. Walau kadang Itachi lebih santai dan tak peduli. Hey ayolah, dia hanya mengikuti permainan Kyuubi. Tentu karena sang 'rival' seorang Namikaze Kyuubi. Pemuda yang ia incar. Pemuda yang memiliki harga diri yang sangat tinggi. Mana mungkin ia menolak permainan rubah manis nya 'kan? Jika sang rubah bisa sedikit lebih jinak dengan cara itu, mengapa tidak? Jika Kyuubi ingin serius maka ia akan serius. Equivalent. Meski begitu, tidak mungkin kalau seorang Kyuubi menyerah begitu saja di depan Itachi. Sekalipun ia tahu kalau Itachi memang setingkat di atasnya.

Like aniki like otouto. Persaingan keduanya, berdampak kepada otouto mereka. Darah rival yang diturunkan sang kakak memberi efek yang sama terhadap kedua adik mereka. Walau tanggapan yang di berikan oleh si Uchiha bungsu sama seperti sang kakak, yakni sebatas meladeni 'rival' nya saja. Tapi tetap saja 'kan? Mana mungkin ia menyerah begitu saja. Lagi pula, Namikaze cukup tangguh. Akan menarik jika sedikit bermain-main dengan mereka. Setiap kali bertemu, Namikaze bersaudara akan meberikan tatapan sengit yang dibalas seringaian oleh Uchiha.

Tidak ada yang ada mau mengalah barang sekali. Termasuk Sasuke dan Itachi. Jika mereka mengalah, itu sama saja seperti mejatuhkan harga diri seorang Uchiha. Sekalipun lawan Uchiha adalah target nya sendiri yang bisa lepas kapan saja jika mereka terlalu berlebihan. Tapi ingat, Uchiha akan selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Pada akhirnya pun tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Mengingat lawan mereka adalah seorang Namikaze yang bisa di bilang cukup tangguh. Alhasil, poin yang mereka peroleh hampir 97 persen selalu sama. Absensi. Prestasi. Kecerdasan. Kekuatan. Kepemimpinan. Nilai persaingan kedua kubu itu hampir semua mendekati kata serupa, sama, seri, seimbang.

Pertarugan keduanya sudah seperti asupan nutrisi makanan bagi seluruh warga KHS. Murid, kepsek, wakepsek, kurikulum, BK dan BP, OSIS, piket, OB, bibi kantin, bahkan tukang kebun dan pembersih toilet. Satu sekolah sudah mengetahui persaingan kedua nya. Bahkan mereka sampai-sampai membuat FC untuk masing-masing kubu. Dan asal kalian tahu, jumlah anggota FC pun hanya berbeda 2-4 orang saja. Hm, persaingan yang sangat sengit.

* * *

Kelas ANBU adalah kelas khusus yang di peruntukan kepada murid-murid yang memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata. Bisa dibilang kalau kelas itu adalah kelas anak pintar. Ya pintar. Pintar cari alasan, pintar berbohong, pintar ngeles, pintar nyontek, pintar bikin rusuh, pintar cari keributan, dan pintar-pintar lain nya. Oh, spesial untuk kelas ini, kepsek menggabungkan anak kelas X-Xll dalam satu kelas. Eits, ingat! Ini kelas anak pintar saja. Guru yang diberikan pun khusus. Bahkan di hitung dari semua kelas, kelas inilah yang paling hobi nongkrong di ruang BP bersama Anko-sensei.

Mari kita lihat kelas yang terlihat dari luar sangat tenang namun dalam nya bahkan lebih parah dari celana dalam bergambar katak hijau milik Jiraiya yang sudah pernah masuk ke dalam mesin penggiling daging milik Kushina. Bayangkan saja sendiri. Sudah terbayang? Kalau begitu kita akan coba mengabsen murid kelas 'warbyazah' ini, ada :

Namikaze Kyuubi. Pemuda dengan rambut red-orange dan mata ruby nya itu membuat diri nya sebagai nominasi kedua murid paling nyentrik setelah Haruno Sakura dengan rambut gulalinya. Sifat jahil yang sudah kronis stadium empat nya itu yang sudah melekat pada tubuh nya sampai mendarah daging, tak bisa di pungkiri lagi. Semua Orang memilih mehindar dari pada harus berhadapan dengan nya. Tak terkecuali satu orang. Uchiha Itachi.

Namikaze Naruto. Adik dari Kyuubi ini adalah lelaki paling berisik dan hyperaktif sebelum Inuzuka Kiba. Bisa di bilang nomer satu di sekolah. Memiliki perawakan yang cukup mungil untuk ukuran lelaki di tambah rupa nya yang sangat sangat sangat manis dan imut membuat dirinya menjadi nominasi nomer wahid sebagai UKE idaman di KHS.

Uchiha Itachi. Calon penerus Uchiha Crop ini memiliki perawakan yang ideal dan proposional. Tagap dan berwibawa adalah bawaan si sulung Uchiha. Memiliki wajah yang rupawan dengan kedua tanda lahir yang di sebut-sebut sebagai keriput itu menambah kesan maskulin terhadap dirinya. Satu lagi. Tidak ada yang boleh merebut apa pun yang sudah di klaim sebagai milik Uchiha Itachi.

Uchiha Sasuke. Adik Uchiha Itachi adalah idaman bagi semua uke dan wanita di KHS. Memiliki tubuh yang atletis dan terbentuk sempurna mengundang para wanita dan uke untuk di sentuh olehnya. Kulit porsolen dan rambut chick-butt melawan gravitasi itu menambah kesan seksi terhadapnya. Seorang atlet basket yang menyukai segala hal yang bertentangan dengan olahraga dan Naruto tentu. Meski begitu aktiv di luar ruangan, hal tersebut tak mengurangi ketampanan dan kecerdasan sang bungsu Uchiha.

Akatsuki : Pain. Nagato. Konan. Deidara. Kakuzu. Hidan. Sasori. Zetsu. Tobi. Kumpulan makhluk hidup yang tak jelas tujuan hidupnya itu terkenal dengan kemampuan berulah mereka. Kecuali Konan, satu-satu nya anggota wanita _geng_ itu. Mereka adalah pelanggan setia BP Cafe dengan Anko-sensei sebagai maidnya. Salah satu dari mereka termasuk dalam daftar 5 ultimate UKE di KHS, Deidara.

Haruno Sakura. Yamanaka Ino. Hyuuga Hinata. Sabaku Temari. Ten-ten. Mereka semua adalah penghuni gadis selain Konan di Kelas ANBU. Mereka semua adalah gadis cantik yang masuk kedalam klub koran sekolah. Meski memiliki kecantikan yang tergolong di atas rata-rata, mereka adalah seorang FUJOSHI tingkat kami-sama yang sangat tergila-gila dengan Yaoi. Untung nya virus itu belum menyebar keseluruh KHS dan baru di kelas ANBU saja.

Sabaku Gaara. Kerabat jauh Naruto. Memiliki rambut berwarna merah dengan mata tosca yang mampu menghipnotis para seme di KHS. Ia juga teman dekat Kiba, mengingat kalau Kiba adalah teman sejak Naruto TK. Jadilah mereka juga ikut dekat. Ditambah lagi Deidara adalah sepupu Naruto dan Kyuubi kakak dari naruto membuat 5 ultimate UKE itu sangat-sangat dekat, bahkan jika mereka semua berkumpul Kyuubi bisa jinak dalam hitungan detik.

Inuzuka Kiba. Lelaki pecinta anjing tersebut selalu membawa akamaru yakni anjing nya kemana-mana. Di bawa ke sekolah? Tentu. Bagaimana bisa? Mengingat dilarang membawa heawan apapun ke dalam lingkungan sekolah. Mudah saja, berterima kasih lah pada Naruto yang sudah membantunya berbicara pada kepala sekolah aka Tsunade, baa-chan Naruto, dengan sogokan stok sake untuk satu bulan. Mana mungkin ia menolak.

Nara Shikamaru. Pemalas namun memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata yang sangat genius. Ia ahli dalam hal yang menyangkut srategi atau analisis. Wakil ketua kelas yang ntah bagaimana caranya ia bisa terpilih, padahal ia sendiri tak begitu peduli. Mengincar Inuzuka Kiba sebagai uke. Tapi sayang, sang uke tak pernah peka terhadap nya. Hobi nya adalah diam di hutan belakang kediaman nya bersama rusa yang dirawat oleh keluarga nya.

Hyuuga Neji. Sepupu Hinata. Memiliki mata yang khas dan rambut coklat panjang yang mebuat para gadis iri. Penyandang marga Hyuuga tersebut sangat sayang terhadap Hinata selaku adik sepupu perempuan nya. Menjabat sebagai ketua kelas dengan paksaan dari seisi kelas karena tidak ada yang mau. Beruntung ia menerima dengan sukarela walau awal nya sempat tak mau bicara selama tiga hari karena keputusan sepihak kelas.

Sabaku Kankurou. Kakak Gaara dan adik Temari. Menjadi partner in crime Kyuubi saat menjalankan aksi nya. Tidak ada paksaan. Namun jiwa setan yang ada dalam diri nya tidak kalah dari Kyuubi yang berjiwa iblis. Mesum. Sifat bawaan Kankurou sejak lahir. Bahkan tak jarang ia bertukar buku, majalah, novel, video, foto atau informasi tak senonoh bersama wali kelas nya. Hatake Kakashi.

Rock Lee. Beralis tebal. Bermata bulat. Berambut mangkok. Penuh semangat masa muda.

Aburame Shino. Maniak serangga. Tidak pernah melepas kaca mata nya barang sekali.

Akimichi Chouji. Sahabat karib Shikamaru sejak masih mengompol. Menyukai keripik kentang dengan segala jenis rasa. Kerap menjadi rival Naruto dalam bidang makanan, terutama ramen. Berbadan tambun dan pewaris utama Akimichi.

Shimura Sai. Mayat hidup.

Dan yang terakhir..

Hatake Kakashi- sensei. Mesum. Memiliki wajah misterius di balik masker nya. Sulit ditebak.

* * *

Di kantin sekolah, nampak para Namikaze dan dua orang lainnya sedang duduk di salah satu meja yang berada di ujung kantin paling pojok dekat dengan sebuah pohon besar yang sudah mereka klaim sebagai daerah kekuasaan mereka. Tak jadi masalah atas klaim sepihak itu. Toh, tidak ada yang protes juga dengan hal itu, malah senang. Hitung-hitung cuci mata.

"Ne, Kyuu-nii. Kau mau pesan apa?" (Naruto)

"Hmm.. kurasan aku ingin pie dan jus apel saja." (Kyuubi)

"Hey, Naru, aku juga ingin pesan dong!" (Kiba)

"Jangan berteriak, baka." (Gaara)

"Gaara! Secara tidak langsung kau juga menyinggung ku." (Naruto)

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, gaki?" (Kyuubi)

"Ayolah.. aku lapar. Biarkan aku melihat menu dan memesan makan." (Deidara)

"Aku tak bermaksud padamu, Naruto." (Gaara)

"Hey, aku dulu, Dei-nii." (Kiba)

"Kyuu-nii?! Apa maksud perkataan mu itu?!" (Naruto)

"Kau ambil saja menu yang lain!" (Deidara)

"Aku berbicara sesuai dengan fakta." (Kyuubi)

"Tetap saja, Gaara. Dan hey aku belum memesan." (Naruto)

"Tidak mau! Aku ingin yang ini." (Kiba)

"Arghhh, aku dulu yang memesan!" (Deidara)

"Kalau begitu maaf." (Gaara)

"Tapi tidak perlu di perjelas Kyuu-nii!" (Naruto)

"Lepaskan menu ini." (Kiba)

"Tapi itu kenyataan." (Kyuubi)

"Kau yang lepaskan! Dasar puppy." (Deidara)

"Akan ku adukan pada Kaa-chan agar persedian apel di rumah dimusnahkan!" (Naruto)

"Apa kau bilang?! Dasar banci taman lawang!" (Kiba)

"Jangan bawa-bawa apel, baka!"

Kyuubi yang kesal menarik pipi Naruto hingga ia meringis. Deidara melotot tak menyangka akan di katakan banci taman lawang, langsung saja ia menjambak Kiba. Reflek Kiba membalas tarikan rambut Deidara dengan menarik balik rambut Deidara. Naruto yang kesal karena takut pipinya melar segera mencakar Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang jengkel pada adiknya segera naik ke kursi dan melompat menimpa Naruto sambil berteriak.

"Rasakan ini!"

Gaara yang bermaksud memisahkan malah terkena imbasnya. Kiba yang ingin menarik hidung Deidara ke atas malah berimbas pada Gaara. Tak terima, Gaara menonjok Kiba. Deidara tertawa namun tak lama, Gaara langsung menendang bokong nya hingga ia meringis.

"Arrgghh!" Naruto merasa tubuhnya hancur berkeping-keping setelah di timpa Kyuubi. Ia langsung bangkit dan naik keatas meja untuk membalas tindakan Kyuubi.

"Hwaaaaaaaa!"

"Awww!"

"Rasakan ini."

"Tidak, rasakan dulu ini."

"Apa-apaan kau."

"Ini! Terima ini!"

"Ups, meleset."

"Awas kau!"

"Che, jangan macam-macam."

"Argghhh!"

"Ciattt! Hiyahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

BRUAGH DUGH PRANK JEGER DUAR BOOM ASELOLE

Pertarungan pun selesai.

Dengan bekas luka dimana-mana. Baju seragam acak-acakan dan bahkan ada beberapa yang robek. Kotor. Lebam di pipi. Punggung biru. Ujung mulut berdarah. Sepatu ada yang terlepas dari tempat nya. Bekas cakaran di mana-mana. Rambut berantakan. Ah sudahlah, pokoknya penampilan kelima sejoli itu sudah tak berbentuk.

"Ha.. haha.. haha.. hahahaa.. HAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHA!" tawa Kyuubi pecah

Melihat sang kakak tertawa Naruto pun ikut tertawa "Hmmppfttt.. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

Saling melirik, lalu tiga orang sisanya pun ikut tertawa. "Huahahahahahahahah.. hahahaha.." mereka terus tertawa. Merasa telah terlepas dari beban yang sangat berat, mereka tertawa tanpa halangan. Orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu blushing dan menutup hidung mereka.

Menyaksikan 5 ultimate yang terbaring pasca insiden tak terduga tadi tertawa lepas, menguji kekuatan iman. Terutama Kyuubi. Ini kali pertama mereka melihat Kyuubi tertawa lepas bahagia. Tidak! Bukan tawa setan yang biasa ia perlihatkan. Tapi tawa tulus dan bahagia. Tak ada yang berniat membuat mereka berhenti tertawa, sampai..

"Hmfftt.. haha.. pftt.. hahaha.. sudah lama aku tak sesenang ini." ucap Kyuubi yang masih berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Semua tersenyum dan mengangguk menatap Kyuubi. Ini adalah kali pertama Kyuubi tertawa lepas tanpa hambatan setelah sekian tahun mereka tak melihatnya. Terakhir mereka melihat senyum itu adalah saat Kyuubi berumur 7 tahun. Dan sekarang ia berumur 17 tahun. Itu berarti sudah hampir 10 tahun mereka tak melihat wajah bahagia Kyuubi.

Ya, mereka tak pernah melihat wajah bahagia Kyuubi setelah insiden itu terjadi. Dan sekarang mereka melihat nya lagi? Gosh, mereka akan berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi bahagia Kyuubi itu, bagaimanapun caranya. Sekali pun itu berarti harus merelakan kebahagian mereka, mereka tak peduli. Jika Kyuubi bahagia, mereka pasti akan ikut bahagia. Kyuubi bangun dan berdiri, dia meringis karena lebam pada pipinya masih berasa.

"Mau kemana kau, Kyuu-nii?" tanya Naruto melihat sang kakak berdiri mencoba untuk bangun dari duduk nya.

"Baka. Kau mau tetap disini dan membiarkan ku menjadi gelandangan seperti kalian?" Kyuubi menaikan sebelah alis nya menatap Naruto lalu tersenyum tulus. Senyum yang tak pernah di lihat Naruto selama 10 tahun belakangan ini. Semua tertegun melihat senyum itu, termasuk Naruto. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia juga tersenyum tulus. Menerima uluran tangan Kyuubi dan membantu tiga orang lainnya berdiri lalu saling memapah untuk berjalan ke UKS.

Sementara itu penduduk kantin masih diam tak bergerak akibat senyum Kyuubi tadi.

"Aku harap ini bukan mimpi.." ucap salah seorang dari mereka dan dibalas anggukan oleh yang lain nya.

* * *

Di UKS kini, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Itachi, Sasori, dan Neji sedang menjalankan tugas piket mereka. Disana juga ada Tsunade dan Shizune yang sedang mengajarkan beberapa cara menangani pasien baik dengan bantuan medis maupun non-medis. Jangan sampai salah obat. Jangan sampai mimisan di kasih balsem, semriwing lah.

UKS di KHS tidak seperti UKS pada sekolah umumnya. Di ruangan serba putih itu menyediakan berbagai alat medis lengkap yang tertata rapih di setiap sudut ruangan, bahkan ranjang yang di gunakan sebagai tempat tidur pasien di sediakan hingga 20 set. Kenapa sebanyak itu? Untuk mengistirahat kan korban yang tumbang dalam pidato hari Senin Tsunade.

Bukan hanya peralatan saja yang lengkap, murid yang sedang piket di bagian kesehatan juga di berikan jas putih layaknya seorang dokter. Alasannya adalah, supaya terlihat bahwa yang menggunakan jas itu adalah yang sedang piket, jadi kalau berkeliarkan di sekolah tidak di tilang (?). Mereka juga di beri kertas data siswa bersta alasan dan sakit apa yang di alami oleh sang siswa.

 _(Kelas ANBU itu baru adalah di tahun ajaran saat Naruto dkk. masuk SMA. Melihat murid tahun ajaran lalu pinter tapi bader, jadilah diakan kelas ANBU mulai tahun ini.)_

"Baiklah, jadi apakah kalian menger-"

CKLEEKK.. BRAKK..

"-ti.. ASTAGA! APA yang terjadi pada kalian?!"

 **TBC**

.

.

.

A/N: Holla minna! Ketemu lagi sama upan yang kawaehhh :v Kangen kan sama upan kan? Setelah sempat terkena wabah WB beberapa lama akhirnya Upan kembali nulis Fanfic lagi yeay! Gomen ne, fic Upan yang _**Okay! Yes i'm jealeous!**_ itu belum Upan apdet, soal nya laptop Upan abis di restart dan data di _clear_ semua. Plot nya udah ada, cuma tinggal nulis ulang. Tapi itu kan butuh waktu. Sebagai ganti nya Upan apdet yang ini dulu yang ada di flashdisk, hehehe.. Upan nulis untuk ngisi waktu luang dan tergantung mood, jadi maap kalau semua cerita Upan itu ngaret :v

See you in the next chapter :3

\

\

\

\

\

MIND TO RIVIEW OR FLAME ?


End file.
